


fake it 'till you make it

by tabismew



Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: "What are you guys to each other?""We're just brothers who love each other."Or in which everyone thinks that Mew and Gulf are dating but both of them don't think so.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929937
Comments: 21
Kudos: 407





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something simple, and, in just one sitting. I hope you will like it!
> 
> You can send me prompts on twitter through dm, my username is tabismew.
> 
> Have a nice day & let's all pray for our souls because Mewgulf with Woody interview will happen later.
> 
> Anyways, Stay safe & heathy.

_**GULF** _

"Why did you choose Mew to be your Tharn in the series?” 

The interview asked Gulf, the latter smiled as he glanced at Mew who was sitting besides him who also smiled back. He opened his mouth to answer the question, “Because at the casting day. He was the only one that made me really shy.” 

Everyone knew the reason why – Gulf didn’t know himself why he was so shy the first time he acted with Mew – or maybe because the guy was really endearing and had the most beautiful and intense eyes that anyone could probably get lost in and guessed Gulf did. 

His eyes could really be intimidating yet charming. And for him, honestly, Mew’s eyes were the most attractive part of his face besides the ~~lips~~.

Mew nodded his head who seemed more satisfied with Gulf's answer as he put his arm around Gulf's shoulders, giving it a light squeeze, “Yeah, he was really shy. His ears were all red. And actually, when they asked me who I wanted to act with in the series, I wanted it to be Gulf.” 

“Why did you choose him?” The interviewer asked.

“Because I felt some connection with him. And he’s really good.” 

“That just means fate brought you guys together.” 

Gulf nodded his head at the interviewer's statement, He believed that at some point in everyone's life, there would be really one person who you would meet and just would just change everything. He's really thankful that he met Mew – the Mew who was very smart, intelligent and protective. 

He's more than thankful that he met him, Mew was just more than an on-screen partner to him, he's his brother, his best friend who he really could rely to. He was one of those people who guided him and taught him a lot about the industry he entered. 

“Yeah, I'm really glad I met Gulf.” Mew said, smiling. He turns his head to look at Gulf, and Gulf felt something in his heart, He didn’t exactly know why whenever Mew would at him like he invented the whole galaxy – his heart would just beat faster against his chest. He tried to ignore the feeling in a best way he could possibly, whatever it was, he didn't want to pay any attention to it.

“Are you glad that you met me?” Mew suddenly asked, Gulf heard a lot of squealing that he had grown accustomed to because of Mew's question. 

He shyly nodded his head, and beamed, full white perfect teeth flashing, “Of course I’m glad. I'm thankful I’ve got to be shipped with you.” He said with full genuineness filling his voice. He was being honest, Gulf couldn’t actually imagined being paired with another man other than Mew. 

Although Gulf knew that perhaps years later, they would get individual projects and be paired with other people but he wanted to stay with Mew for as long as they could, he wanted to savor the every moments with the man and most especially he still wanted to do more series with him.

The interviewer laughed. “Oh, We're becoming an air so suddenly.” He said, “So many fans are asking if Mewgulf has a chance to be real?” 

When he question was thrown, Gulf looked at the interviewer then to Mew who was already looking back at him, He didn’t actually know if he should answer that because all he knew was that Mew was a special person, a best friend, a brother he really loved with all of his heart. 

And honestly, They had been asked about this questions for so many times but both of them didn’t really give a direct answer. One time, he saw a fan tweet about their answer when asked for the first time regarding that matter. _How hard it is for Mew and Gulf to answer that yes there is a chance or there’s no chance?_

He asked himself that too, but he didn’t know why he couldn't answer it himself.

Mew smiled, “We’re just brothers for now.” 

Gulf slightly and discreetly swallowed a lump on his throat, and he suddenly felt uneasy on his seat. _We’re just brothers for now_? What was that supposed to mean? 

Gulf didn’t answer because the interviewer threw another question and at the entire interview, he was just thinking about Mew's answers about becoming real.

* * *

  
_**MILD** _

“Gulf really found a great chair to sit on and that’s Mew's lap.” Mild said, his voice a little bit amused as he looked at Mew who was sitting on the soft sofa while Gulf was sitting on his lap very much comfortable. Honestly, Mild wanted to roll an eye at the both of them. There was a great and wide space on the sofa but Gulf chose to sit on Mew’s lap since the they were done shooting some scenes for the last episode.

He really believed that they were dating for real, no matter how much they denied it and keep it from him. He knew, he had seen everything. The way they look at each other like the both of them hung the fucking stars on the sky, the way they talk as if they were always discussing the gravitas of life. 

And the way they act around each other – like a newly wed couple that couldn't be separated.

It's like the world just consisted of the both of them. 

Mild thought that the both of them just decided to keep things private and he respected that but sometimes he just couldn’t help his curiosity. And knowing himself, he couldn’t stop his stupid mouth to ask questions. 

“Do you have a problem with that, Mild?” Mew playfully asked, raising a brow as he wrapped his hands around Gulf's waist tightly.

Mild let out a chuckle, “No, It's actually cute. It's like Gulf can’t live without your lap.” 

Mew laughed, “He can’t. Actually, he can’t live without me.” 

Gulf smiled at that mischievously, “Stop acting like you can live without me.” He says, tilting his head to look at Mew as the latter made kissy face. 

“I can't. I always want to see you. I always keep my eyes on you.” Mew muttered, this time, he wasn’t smiling, he was smirking at Gulf. 

Gulf on the other hand was blushing, It's easy to notice because his ears were now red and his cheeks turned into crimson. 

That’s also the thing, Mew also had his own ways to make Gulf blushed like a love sick fool. No matter what he would say and do – or if he’s just solely flirting with him, Gulf would just blush.

Mild was standing in front of them, looking at them in disbelief, “Are you sure the two of you are not dating?” 

At the back of Mild's mind, they'd probably tell him when they're ready but he really wanted to know so he could tease Gulf even more. It's actually pretty obvious that there's something going on between the both of his friends. Even if some people would just say that Mew and Gulf were doing fan service, Mild wouldn’t agree. The things Mew and Gulf did on-screen, in interviews and such were not just fan service, It’s definitely real.

The beautiful thing about this couple was that they really act natural and very comfortable with each other.

Even off cam, they act like an old married couple. Not to mention that they're always together, when they’re not, they would always call each other like what couples do in a relationship.

Gulf shook his head, “How many times have you asked us that question?” 

Mild laughed, “I just want to know!” He argued, “Stop hiding things from me, you two.” 

“We’re not hiding things from you.” 

Mild shook his head, “No, no. What is going on, really? Don't tell me this is still part of your fan service?” 

Mew laughed at him, “We’re not doing fan service. We act naturally. And if we're going to date for real, you’d be the first person to know, Mild.” 

Mild didn’t know if Mew was just joking about that but the way he said those words were serious, no hint of playing or anything. And what amused Mild the most was Gulf's reaction – He was pretty shocked by Mew, he actually turned his head around to look at Mew and stared at him confused. 

Mild just shook his head for the nth time that day, He just wished Mew and Gulf would stop fooling themselves and admit that they’re catching feelings for each other for real – _if_ they’re not really dating yet.

* * *

_**MAME** _

Tonight was the filming of some scenes for the special episode and everyone was so keen to the scene where Tharn was pleading Type to say _meow_ for him. 

Mame smiled at the corner as she was filming it using her phone. She couldn’t believe that the series was almost over, there were still some scene to shoot at Siam beach which they were set to film on Sunday. But it still felt surreal, she's happy that Tharntype gained popularity outside Thailand and there were a lot of people who appreciated their works – most especially Mew and Gulf gained a lot of fans and support from local and international fans.

But most of all, She’s happy that Mew and Gulf found each other at the right time and place.

She really believed that these two were bound to find each other and it happened at the audition day. She knew the first time she set her eyes on them, they would fit the characters and she was more than sure herself when Gulf acted with Mew and the former blushed so hard when Mew stared at him – just by merely staring, he made Gulf blush.

The progress of Mew and Gulf’s relationship was also witnessed by her. 

The first workshop day when Mew held Gulf's hand and told him that he wanted Gulf to be comfortable with him – he was the one who first broke the walls between them and Mame knew Mew's going to protect and guide Gulf. 

As time passed by, Mame told the both of them that they have to be together a lot and start doing kinship so they would be comfortable with each other and get used to fan service.

She didn’t expect that Mew and Gulf would be in another level of comfortableness with each other, she noticed it. 

There were a lot of things she noticed about Mew and Gulf – they act so natural – Gulf would always look for Mew and Mew would always be there for him.

There was one time when Gulf couldn’t act and his eyebrows would always meet in the middle of his forehead so they have to wake Mew up from his peaceful slumber so he could watch Gulf and tell him assuring words – and it worked. it's like Mew was the only one who could calm Gulf down.

Or the time when Gulf was sleeping peacefully and Mew went to buy an ice cream and when he woke up, the first thing he asked was _Where's P'Mew?_

She smiled, they were now so attached to each other. Not everyone could see it but the people around Mew and Gulf off cam knew something was going on, they would sometimes asked them teasingly but the both of them would just say they’re just brothers who love each other. Mame sometimes wanted to roll an eye, how hard was it for them to answer yes or no? 

One time, Mild, being nosy asked them, “You guys are together, I knew it. It's obvious.” 

Mew answered, “’We’re just brothers who love each other.” 

“Ah, So brothers do not normally love each other?” Run said, suddenly popping out of nowhere. 

Mew and Gulf didn’t say anything after that. 

She knew they'd tell them when they’re ready and she didn't want to invade their privacy that much. Mame thought, if they’re not really dating for real, Mew and Gulf might be catching feelings for each other already. 

“Cut!” 

She snapped out of her thoughts when the Director, Tee, called for a cut. But she laughed when Mew wouldn’t stop kissing Gulf's neck, probably too immersed on the scene or he's just really enjoying himself tasting Gulf's neck.

Everyone was already laughing, even Tee, seemed like Mew and Gulf were too engrossed and thought that they were doing the scene with just the two of them on their own bed.

“Oh, enough.” Run said besides her, laughing.

Mame chuckled, “Calm down, Mew. Calm down.” 

Then Tee said cut once again and that’s when they realized that they have to stop. Mew just laughed and moved his face away from Gulf's neck who was already blushing with embarrassment.

Both of them got up from the bed, and the teasing started. 

“What did just happen, Mew? You were surely enjoying yourself back there.” Mame teased, putting her phone inside her pocket. 

Mew laughed, “I’m sorry. Gulf is so cute, I can’t help it.” 

See, that’s the thing, Mew would always Gulf was so cute and he won’t just let Gulf go so easily, he looked like in one of those romantic movies where the main lead was so head over heels for another person and just couldn’t get enough of them.

“You devoured him.” Run said, shaking his head. “You were so into the scene that you two even forgot we were here.” 

“I’m sorry, guys. I can’t help myself.” Mew said, smiling, and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oh, You can’t help yourself? You guys are free to take it somewhere if you want.” Run joked again, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, and we won’t be bothering you.” She chimed in, just enough to tease Mew enough. 

Mew shook his head, and he’s about to say something when Run cut him off, “But then,” Run said, tapping his chin using his fingers, “Friends don’t do that. Right, Mew?” 

And Mew just laughed it off, and hit Run's head playfully. 

Mame noticed the way Mew's cheeks turned red, she nodded her head in understanding, there was probably something going on.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gulf suddenly popped, smiling brightly at them.

“We’re just talking about how Mew couldn’t control himself when he’s around you.” She said.

Gulf nodded his head, “Ah, I think, P'Mew is falling for me.”

Mame suddenly turned her head to Run who already has a knowing look on his face.   
“Are you, Mew?” Mame asked. “Did Gulf already accept your love?” 

“I did. I mean, I accepted it long time ago “ Gulf muttered, smiling cheekily.

Mame just smiled, Mew was staring at Gulf with an amused look on his face. She wasn’t sure if they were just playing around but Gulf always speaks what’s on his mind and he’s a very honest person on top of that.

Gulf was a blessing to Mew's life and vice versa and whatever love they have, whether platonic or not, she’s just happy that they found each other.

* * *

_**RUN** _

“Why are you sitting here alone, Madam Type?” Run asked as he sat down next to Gulf who was currently playing with his phone, a pillow on his lap.

They were at the beach which Mame rented the whole place to film some scenes for special episode and the scenery was actually quite refreshing and calming. 

“I don’t want to go inside the room yet.” Gulf said, glancing away from his phone to look at Run, and shot him a smile.

“Ah,” Run said in understanding, he turned his head to look at the blue ocean, “The sea is really pretty.” He said to himself, he saw some staffs outside – doing ocean gazing.

Run also noticed that Mew was also talking with some staffs, and it actually looked weird because ever since they had arrived here, Mew and Gulf seemed so distant. It's like they didn't even want to be in the same place for some reason. 

When he was filming _Run around_ with Mew, the latter barely gave Gulf a glance. Both of them didn’t talk to each other that much like they always used to, Mew didn’t touch Gulf that made it really bizarre because everyone knew Mew couldn't keep his hands to himself when Gulf was around, they were always all over each other but right now, they seemed so distant.

Gulf was just on his phone playing games and Mew was just talking to Run, Mame and Kaprao at the entire travel from the city to the beach.

Run looked at Gulf again, “Did you have a fight with Mew?” He asked, arching a brow.

Gulf shook his head, then he turned his phone off and heaved a heavy sigh, “I don’t know why he was sulking. I didn’t even know what I did.” 

Run nodded his head, _Ah,_ that’s why Mew wouldn’t even give Gulf a glance or talk to him, He was sulking. He shook his head, He didn’t know brothers who love each other also sulked with each other as if they’re dating. Or were they really dating? 

He actually wanted to ask Gulf what’s going on between him and Mew but he didn’t want to appear so nosy because Gulf might be getting sick of people asking him what’s the real score between them. 

But whatever, _actions speak louder than words,_ anyways. 

A big part of him, Run was definitely sure that there was something there, he's always with Mew and Gulf so he knew how they act around each other – like a new couple in their honeymoon phase.

And sulking was surely a normal thing with couples.

Run smirked, and nodded his head, “Are you sure you didn’t know?” 

Gulf shook his head, and pouted, “I’m sure.” 

“You miss him already, don’t you?” He asked, wiggling a eyebrow because by the way Gulf was pouting and looking so upset why Mew wasn't talking to him spoke volume a lot. 

Gulf sighed, “I just wish he would tell me.” 

Run gave him a pat on his shoulder, “Give it a time. Mew can’t live without talking to you, I'm sure he’ll come to you.” 

“Do you think so?” Gulf asked, the side of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile.

“Hmm,” Run hummed, “Yeah, Or you can talk to him and ask him what's wrong, because, that’s what couple should do, right? You talk so you will understand each other and have a better communication.”

Gulf laughed at him, “We’re not a couple.” 

“What are you two, then?” 

“Just really close friends?” Gulf said, like he wasn’t actually sure himself if they’re just really _friends._ The tone of his voice was unsure and his words came out as a question which made it more questionable.

“Even yourself wasn’t sure.” Run teased, “So like, friends usually video call each other, sit on each other's lap, kiss each other's cheek, flirt constantly on Instagram? I think me and my closest friend don’t do that kind of things everyday.” 

Gulf chuckled, “We’re just really friends, Run.” 

Run nodded his head, he didn’t want to push anything more, “Okay, Gulf. I believe you.” 

They might not be together for now, but he knew, they would soon. 

  
Two days later, Mew and Gulf were all over each other again, like they always do. Gulf was sitting on Mew's lap already with Mew's hands wrapped around Gulf’s waist. 

He guessed, they already sorted what Mew was sulking about. He shook his head in disbelief, Typical Mew and Gulf.

And Run never found out what Mew was sulking about.

* * *

_**BOAT** _

_**mewsuppasit**_ :   
_I don't like to be in the sun because it's hot. I like to be with someone who is begging because of it._

 _ **gullfkanawut**_ :  
 _I don't know how_ _to beg._

 **mewsuppasit** :  
 _I will teach you._

Boat sighed in amusement, He just opened his account and the first thing that he saw was his friends, Mew and Gulf flirting on Instagram. He could even see the smirk Mew was making right now in his head, he scrolled down the comments on Mew's post and saw bunch of fans telling Mew and Gulf to just get married, have babies and live happily forever.

Boat was already used to this, the constant flirting on Instagram had been a thing for Mew and Gulf, he thought, they can’t live without flirting with each other but then really it’s none of his business besides his friends seemed so happy with each other, anyways.

Boat continued to scroll down on his feed until he heard a giggle besides him, he turned his head to look, and he suddenly remembered that Gulf was sitting beside him in the couch where they were waiting for an interview – Mew on the other hand was still getting his hair fixed.

Boat raised a brow, “What are you giggling about?” 

Gulf snapped his head to give him a glance, “Nothing.” 

Boat looked at him suspiciously, “Mew?” 

Gulf's face turned in crimson, as he defensively shook his head, “No, I just.. I just saw something funny on Instagram.” 

Boat chuckled, Gulf was not a good liar. “Whatever you say, Gulf.” 

So Boat minded his business again, he didn’t want to bother his friend who seems to be talking with his special person. 

Minutes have passed and Boat got bored from scrolling on his feed, and he’s about to say something to Gulf when the latter was busy smiling on his phone, blushing. He looked at him for seconds and discreetly took peek at Gulf's phone and he saw Mew's name on the screen. 

Then he smirked as he leaned his back on the couch. 

He sighed, “He’s just on the other room, Gulf. Don't miss him too much.” 

Gulf rolled an eye, “I know.” 

“When we went to the gym together, he barely even did his usual things in there. He was glued on his phone and when I asked him who he was talking to, He said it was you.” 

“What?” 

Boat laughed, “Don’t forget me to invite on the wedding day, okay?” 

Gulf laughed, “Boat, you’re day dreaming-“ He had began and suddenly stopped when his phone beeped once again, and he's back with full smiling mouth.

Boat swore to god that anytime soon he would hear wedding bells.

* * *

_**GULF** _

“What’s going on between the two of you?” These were the words Gulf's mother asked when Gulf got back home from the awards night – They won the best kissing scene award – And Gulf was still blushing, he couldn’t believe they won an award because of that ankle kiss. 

Gulf looked at his mother curiously, “What do you mean, ma?” 

His mother smiled sweetly and raised an eyebrow, “What’s the real score between the two of you?” 

Gulf laughed, He couldn’t believe his mom would ask such thing. “Are you also shipping us?” 

His mother laughed and nodded her head, “Me, your sister, and your dad are shipping you with him. Mew is a good guy, intelligent, and caring. We won't interfere when you guys date for real.” 

“Ma!” Gulf said a little bit too loud, and he was blushing, he couldn't believe he was hearing this now, and although he knew that his parents were so supportive, he didn’t expect them to be this supportive. “Nothing, really. We're just best friends.” 

“Really? Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something?” 

Gulf shook his head, _Really,_ Mew and him were just really good and close friends, nothing more and nothing less. He knew where he stood with Mew and although he would always feel his heart beating so fast against his chest whenever he's with him, He knew Mew only saw him as a younger brother and a friend.

Mew didn’t say something about whatever was going on either, he would always just say that Gulf was just a brother or a best friend to him but whenever he would say it, Gulf felt a little sting on his heart although he knew he shouldn’t because that’s what they really were but he couldn’t help but feel a little sad about that whenever he heard it.

He's not exactly sure why he’s feeling like this. He’s not sure what he’s feeling like this about Mew. 

At the back of his mind, He didn’t want to feel this way because maybe Mew was just really being protective and caring as he treated Gulf like his own brother too – And Gulf perfectly knew what happened with Mew in the past, it was pretty bad.

And most of all, He didn’t want to get hurt too. But sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder why Mew was the same off and on cam, he would treat Gulf like he’s really special, like Gulf was the only person that mattered to him.

Or mayhaps Mew was just really naturally nice.

“Son?” His mother muttered, patting his shoulder. 

Gulf came back from dozing off and all thoughts of Mew flying out of the window. 

He smiled, “I’ll just change clothes ma and I’ll help you cook dinner later.”

His mother smiled at that and Gulf went to his room.

That night, Mew called him.

“My mother asked me what was going on between us.” Mew said out of nowhere, just earlier they were talking about Money Heist, and now they’re on this topic. 

Gulf laughed, he remembered what his mom asked him just earlier, “My mom asked me the same too. Do your mom and my mom share the same brain cells or what?” He joked.

Mew chuckled, “What did you answer, then?” 

Gulf thought for a moment before answering, He wondered why Mew was curious with his answer, “Why do you want to know?” 

“I just want to.” Mew said.

“I said you’re just a friend.” He said. 

Gulf heared Mew hums on the other line. Both of them fell in deafening silence for a while until Mew broke it.

“Or I can be more than that?” Mew suddenly said after seconds of silence, and Gulf was pretty taken aback by that, _What_? 

He didn’t know what to say because he was still caught off guard, Did he hear it right?

Mew noticed his silence so he spoke, “That line was in episode 5 when you said we were casual lovers. I was just joking, Gulf.” 

Gulf swallowed a lump on his throat, He didn’t say anything, a part of him wished that Mew wasn’t joking.

* * *

_**TUL** _

“How are you Nong Gulf? I haven’t seen in you in months.” Tul muttered smiling as he approached Gulf at the back stage. 

He saw Gulf arrived earlier but didn’t really had the chance to talk to him . He's one of the guess for Mew's fan meet here in Bangkok and he’s just waiting for his name to be called but since he saw Gulf might as well come and say _hi_ since he hadn't seen him for so long, probably the last time when he hanged out with Mew and he brought Gulf. 

“Hey, Phi. I'm good, How have you been?” Gulf said, he beamed at him, he’s wearing a white polo shirt tucked in with dirty white jeans – looking actually good. 

“I’m pretty good,” Tul said, “You’re glowing. You seemed much happier.” He said, stating the obvious thing he noticed first, It was true, Actually, Mew and Gulf were both glowing and looked so happy. 

Mew may not tell him about some things but he noticed that Mew had never been this happy with anyone before, his happiness was actually radiating from Bangkok to another universe. 

He noticed that whenever he's with Gulf, he looked calm and happy – like he already found his soulmate. Same with Gulf, he also looked happy with Mew. 

Tul was glad that Mew had someone like Gulf – because the latter made his friend happy – he made him forgot some bad things from the past, he made Mew smile genuinely.

It's like they balanced each other, they blended so much.

Gulf smiled, “Yeah, well, I have so much reasons to be happy.”

Tul grinned, “How are the things between you and Mew?” 

Gulf looked at him confused, “The things? What things?” 

Tul smiled innocently, “Like you know, the things,” He said, searching the right words to say, “Uh, your current status?” 

Gulf laughed, “We’re just friends, Phi.” 

Tul nodded his head and chuckled, _friends, Pft, okay._

The last time he talked to Mew, the latter didn’t say the same thing. But he wouldn't spill that, that's for Mew to tell.

“Okay, I'll accept that answer, then.” Tul muttered, he's about to say something when a staff called his name and he’s about to take up the stage. He smiled at Gulf, “I think I have to go at the stage. I'll hope to hang out with you soon, Nong.” 

Gulf smiled back and nodded his head, “Yeah, Sure thing Phi. Goodluck!”

* * *

  
_**GULF** _

“Gulf, What do you name the cake that you make today?” 

The MC asked him about the cake he did for Mew. He thought for a minute of what name should he give to the cake and he smiled when he thought of it.

“It’s name is Mewgulf cake.” He said – and roar of the fans boomed all over the arena they were in. He could hear fans screaming and squealing.

Mew put his arms around his shoulder and Gulf could feel his heart beating at its pace again. _Here we go again_ , there were chills running down his spine by the way Mew was gripping his shoulder softly.

The MC spoke again, “Ah, Mewgulf cake. Giving five on the confidence.” He said, the fans laughed, He used another tharntype reference.

Gulf laughed too, and he suddenly wanted to tease the fans again and maybe Mew too, “Giving 10 on my face and giving hundred on how clingy my husband is with me.”

Everyone screamed so loud – those screams could even destroy his eardrums and Gulf laughed too by the way the MC started walking away from them, probably blushing too because of Gulf's answers.

He tilted his head and smiled at Mew who was already beaming back at him, He was just teasing Mew 

When they got back at the back of the stage, Gulf didn’t expect when Mew pulled him suddenly from the waist even though there were some staff inside the room.

Gulf was caught off guard and stared at Mew shocked. 

Mew smirked at him, “So, husband, huh?” He asked, there’s a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

Gulf blushed, and chuckled, “Well, aren’t you?” 

Mew nodded his head twice, “Well, I am your husband.” 

Gulf slightly smiled, he didn't know if Mew was just really playing or being serious with him.

He wished he could read his mind.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to update this. Having writer's block really sucks. But either way, I hope you will still enjoy this one! 
> 
> Have fun mewgulfing & stay safe everyone! 💛💛❣

**KAOWNAH**

“So you all didn’t meet together? You mean, Gulf and Mew always meet together, just the two of them?” The MC of the fan meeting asked the whole cast, Kaownah smirked as he looked at the mentioned names.

The statement was true, no lies detected. Mew and Gulf always meet each other, in Mew's house whenever they didn't have any schedules – He guessed, that’s how couples do, anyways.

The screams of fans echoing inside makes them laughed – He knew that all Mewgulf shippers are just too excited for their answers but honestly they didn’t have to ask something so _obvious_ already. 

“Wait a little bit more, they will buy a house to stay together.” Mild suddenly said, Kaownah nodded his head. That’s what he also thought.

Seriously, Mew and Gulf kept saying they were just friends but obviously friends do not stay with each other twenty four seven everyday as if they didn't want to be apart.

“We, fifteen people here, rarely meet each other but the two of them usually meet together.” Kaownah muttered, he let out a playful sighed as he put the mic down. The other cast laughed with him. 

He gave Gulf a glance, he’s obviously looking a bit shy by all the facts being spilled.

Kaownah felt like sooner or later, Mew and Gulf wojld just announce they’re together out of nowhere. The both of them were actually not so subtle about whatever was going on between them – and everyone around them actually thought that they are dating for real. 

How they wouldn’t think of it when Mew and Gulf were acting like a new couple still in their honeymoon phase? 

“Gulf, Why do you like the bed?” The MC asked again. 

“Because I like sleeping.” Gulf answered.

“So you can sleep at the other place?” 

“Yes I can but sleeping on the bed is more comfortable and there's a side pillow beside me.” Gulf answered, and looking at Mew who was next to him when he said the word side pillow. 

The fans screamed and Kaownah knew what’s about to happen, _Here we go again with their flirting but still only brothers who love each other_ – He thought to himself.

The MC smiled, he already had a knowing smile on his face, like he knew what Gulf's about to answer. “Oh, side pillow. Is it tall?”

Gulf unfolded his arms, “It’s long.” He said, describing how long the side pillow using his hands.

Kaownah laughed and nodded his head at the same time. _Okay_ , _He’s clearly talking about Mew being his side pillow._

_Nice flirting you got there, Gulf._

This was exciting, He’s actually waiting for Mew's comeback. 

“What about you Mew? Where is your favorite place? Don't say that it's his house, I don't want it.” The MC said jokingly. 

“I don't have a favorite place.” Mew answered.

“You can stay everywhere?”

“These days, I'm bored. I want someone to stay with me at home.” Mew muttered, smiling.

Kaownah almost applauded himself because he knew Mew would say something that will make the fans squeal and stand up from their seats. 

Gulf looked at him, blushing and smiling.

 _God_ , _Gulf. Why are you so obvious?_ He thought to himself. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud. 

He folded his arms against his chest and said, “Chopper will bite me.” 

_Oh, shit_. Did Gulf really say that? – Mew got him.

Mew got Gulf. He didn’t even mention a name but Gulf already assumed that he was the one who Mew would bring to his home to stay with. 

Mew won the this round. 

“I haven’t said who is that.” Mew finally said, smiling at the embarrassed Gulf. 

The fans were probably dying with feels right now as they screamed so loud – Mew on the other hand, raised both of his arms as if he was celebrating with Waanjais too.

“Oh, I'm a bit in hurry.” Gulf muttered, his face getting all red.

Kaownah smiled fondly at both of his friends, Flirting was just a common thing with Mew and Gulf.

* * *

**GULF**

  
Gulf didn’t know why he was being so extra clingy with Mew right now – in front of the fans at the Lazada event. Or maybe because Mew was going to another country tomorrow after this for his _Mew & I_ fan meeting. 

He smiled as the fans asked him to carry Mew – He tried at first but Mew was just so heavy that he couldn't lift him up. 

“I think you should be the one to carry me. It’s the husband's duty.” Gulf whispered to Mew beaming like a teenage girl who just saw his crush. 

He tried not to blush when Mew just shakes his head and smiles at him, “Okay, Wifey.” He whispers, bending down a little bit so Gulf can get on his back for a piggy back ride. 

He can hear the fans screaming and their cameras snapping million of pictures of them. He lays his head on Mew's shoulder for a while, To be honest, Gulf is feeling a little bit sad today. Mew is going to be away from him for days, he won’t see him for two days to be exact. 

He didn’t know why the hell he felt like not seeing him for days is making him feel so sad. It’s just for few days and it’s not like he’s going to war. And really, he might really go crazy soon because he feels like he’s acting like a boyfriend to Mew.

Where in fact, he’s not. He's just a friend.

And the fact that he's just a friend is what hurts him the most. 

He did a lot of thinking the past few days and had a heart to heart talk with his sister last week. And he is hundred percent sure that what he’s feeling about Mew is not just a _brother's_ love but a romantic attraction and feeling towards his on-screen partner. And he knows, this is totally dangerous. 

Dangerous not because Mew is also a man but because Mew might not feel the same. Gulf knows he must ready his heart to get hurt but couldn’t help but see a little flicker of hope when Mew's acting like a total boyfriend to him – acting so clingy and possessive. 

Plus, Gulf is just too scared to ask, he feels this connect between them and sometimes he feels that Mew has special feelings for him but another time Mew would just act natural and brush it off. 

He knew that he shouldn’t get his high hopes up but a guy could dream.

He even thinks about moving on but it’s not that easy.

It's probably easy to move on if Gulf only likes Mew but he doesn’t only like him, he's actually falling in love with him and when Gulf falls – it’s really hard and intense.

He just doesn’t really know what to do with this, He’s not sure if confessing his feelings to Mew would do him any good. Gulf doesn’t want Mew to feel awkward around him – he doesn’t want to lose a friend too.

He tries to shake those thoughts away – maybe not thinking about it that much would keep him at ease. The least he can do is to enjoy every moment with Mew and he might just bury whatever he’s feeling with him on the grave for the rest of his life.

Gulf gets off of Mew's back and when he does, he tried to focus his attention to the fans.

When the event ends, they went back at back stage and the first thing Gulf does was to sit on the chair and drinks a water his manager, bester, handed him.

“Hey, you okay?” Mew says, caressing his back and sat down on the chair next to him. 

Gulf tilted his head but he didn’t answer him instead he stares at Mew – just admiring his features at first – He’s really handsome, so, so, so handsome that Gulf thinks God really poured a lot of time creating Mew. His prominent nose which always touches Gulf's whole face when they kissed at filming for the series, his chiseled jaw that could cut a damn piece of paper, and his eyes, _God_ , Mew's eyes are the most beautiful, Gulf can’t even stare at Mew for too long because whenever he gazes at Gulf, it’s like he was trying to bring Gulf to another paradise. 

Mew is the epitome of perfection.

And just thinking about his personality, Gulf could elaborate a lot. Mew is pretty charming himself, maybe the reason why he has a lot of admirers, he’s so nice to everyone, he's thoughtful and caring and just a freaking boyfriend material you could ask for. He cares for everyone – family, friends and his fans. Seriously, he haven’t met someone so nice and down to earth like him.

Mew is also so damn smart, Imagine, he graduated Engineering and now doing his PhD. He’s very hardworking, while filming tharntype, he was doing his research and had the time to read those tons of books he once had seen at Mew's condo. Who wouldn’t fall for him? 

Gulf knows he already fell for him. Goddamit.

“You know, you can take a picture because it’ll lasts longer.” 

Gulf suddenly snaps from his own world when Mew speaks again. Gosh, just what the hell is wrong with him? He should daydream about Mew somewhere else and not certainly not here, in front of him. 

He tries to cover it with a laugh, “Ah,” He says, chuckling, “I’m sorry “ 

“Are you really okay?” Mew asked again, sounding really concerned now. “You were spacing out since we got back here.” 

“It’s nothing.” He lied, and he hopes Mew would believe him but knowing the latter, he knows Gulf really well, whether he’s telling the truth or not.

“I think it’s not nothing when it had you spacing out like this.” Mew mutters.

Mew really knows him now but it’s not like he could tell him exactly the reasons why he was spacing out. 

“I was just thinking about some things.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Gulf shakes his head, He doesn’t want him to know he was day dreaming about him. That would be embarrassing and Mew may feel uncomfortable. 

“Okay. But if you want to, I'm just here.” Mew exclaims, smiling genuinely at him. “Oh, I'll get back at my condo after this because I have to get some things there and go straight at the airport.” 

Now that he was reminded by that, Gulf felt really sad. He knows he’s going to miss him but he couldn’t do anything about it, could he? 

“Yeah, Good luck on your fan meeting.” Gulf says, this time, it’s a bit cheerful, Of course, even though he’s not going to see Mew for days, he has to show some support. 

“Thank you.” Mew mutters, “And, Gulf?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t miss me too much, okay? I'll just be gone for two days. I will call you.” 

Dammit, This is why Gulf couldn’t just get his ass up and start moving on from Mew. He's acting like Gulf is his again, giving him this silver lining. The way he sweet talks Gulf is something he couldn’t just resist. 

He playfully rolls an eye, “Who says I will miss you?” 

Mew chuckles, “Me.” He says, and he smirks after. 

“Like you said, It’s just for two days.” Gulf argued.

“Hmm, Two days.” Mew nods his head, “But it’s too long for me.” 

Gulf arched a brow at him, “Just say that you’ll be the one who will miss me.” 

Mew didn’t answer him instantly, He just grabs Gulf hand and caresses it – Gulf felt like the world stops right in front of him. Mew holding his hand like this isn’t really doing him any good. “You’re not wrong, though. I am going to miss you. I am just hoping that you will miss me too.” He exclaims, gazing at Gulf – He looks so serious. 

Gulf felt a blush creeps it’s way to his face as he tries to get his hand out of Mew's grip. If only he can tell Mew directly that he shouldn’t sweet-talk him like this because he might fall harder than he already has.

“I’m just going to keep it to myself.” Gulf says, drinking the water from his bottle once again as he tries to look anywhere but Mew. 

“What?” Mew asked, chuckling. “What do you mean by that?” 

This time, Gulf looks back at him. “Well, You don’t have to know if I’m going to miss you or not.” 

Mew jutted his bottom lip out and pouted, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?” 

Gulf laughs, “Why does it matter?” 

“Fine. But looking at you, I’m sure you’re going to miss me, anyway.” 

“You’re full of yourself.” He jokes.

“Don’t worry, like I told you, I'm going to miss you too.” 

If only Mew would say something about what he’s feeling then Gulf would be finally at ease.

* * *

  
**BOSS**

“Next time you could pay.” Boss heard Mew mutters, he looks over the two who are having a dinner in a fancy restaurant. He wanted to laugh, It’s like a hundred times Boss had heard Mew says that to Gulf every time they would go out for a meal. 

When he glances away, He made an eye contact with Gulf's manager, Bester, who also smiles at the two. Both of them actually had an instinct that Mew and Gulf has a thing going on between them but even though they are the managers, they never really meddle with their relationship, they just let them be.

“Come on, Mew. You always say I could pay the next time but you never let me pay for our meal.” Gulf exclaims, jutting his bottom lip out and pouted.

Boss chuckles once again, this is the thing between them, Mew always love to spoil Gulf. He never let him pay for meal, He would pay for every meal actually. At first, Mew’s reason was because he is older than Gulf that’s why he should be the one to pay but later on it has become a habit.

A habit, that Boss thinks, Mew doesn’t want to stop.

He doesn’t even want to split the bill, Gulf would insist but Mew would just refused.

He also gives gifts to Gulf – and just love spoiling entirely. And they’re not actually dating officially, they look like they are but they’re not. They went on dates, watched movies together at Mew's condo, had sleepovers and sleep in the same bed but both of them still that they’re not together. 

Mew never tells him about it, But Boss knows Mew. He might not tell anyone about his feelings, but his actions towards Gulf speak a lot. 

He actually had once asked him about it, It was just teasing at first. 

“How about ask Gulf for a real date?” 

Mew, then, just smiled at him. “One day, I would.” 

That’s the only answer he got, and at that time, He knew Mew is already catching feelings for Gulf. 

Although Boss also worries about it – because the last time Mew fell for another person – all he got was rejection, hurt and humiliation. Now with Gulf, He's actually feeling great about it, That Gulf is the person Mew is falling for. He had a feeling that Gulf reciprocates the feelings.

“It's a hubby's duty to pay for the wifey's meal.” Mew states, smirking. 

Gulf let’s out a sigh, “Playing as tharn again?” 

Mew just shrugs his shoulder and just continues to eat. He sees Gulf shakes his head in disbelief and the either side of his mouth lifted into a tiny smile. 

Boss beams, Mew and Gulf pretty knows what their feelings inside but still refused to do something about it. Maybe if Boss could lock them up in one room, he would, just to let them confess but then again it’s none of his business so he would just wait when the right time comes.

* * *

**GULF**

  
“Does that mean you really missed me?” Gulf teases as he leans his back on Mew's sofa, feeling a bit tipsy. 

This is the day Gulf will confess his feelings to Mew, and before this, He actually told Mew that they should get a little bit alcohol on their system because the last time Gulf had drink alcohol was long time ago. 

Mew was hesitant at first, but, he gave up when Gulf wouldn’t stop pleading. 

So far, they already finished two bottles of wine – and the problem with Gulf, He's the type of person who easily gets drunk.

But now all he thinks about is being ready to get a rejection – whatever the result may be, Gulf would just gladly accept it. 

Alcohol was just actually an excuse, because maybe alcohol will give him the full confidence to just confess. 

Mew nods his head with a grin on his face, “I haven’t seen you for two days so it’s impossible not to miss you.”

“I've missed you too.” Gulf mutters, looking at Mew directly. “You should’ve brought me there.”

Gulf felt great yesterday when Mew had called him and took him out for a meal with Boss and Bester but now he was feeling tipsy and nervous. 

Mew just looked at Gulf with an amused look on his face, shaking his head slightly as he sat down next to Gulf closely.

Gulf suddenly felt heat spreading through his entire body – _Fuck it,_ whenever Mew’s close to him like this where their knees are touching, he always feels like he’s about to faint.

“I would keep you in my pocket if I could.” Mew says – eyes glued to Gulf.

Now, Gulf is really feeling so anxious by the way Mew has been staring at him – his eyes are just pretty intense and ever since he had met him for the very first time, he had been taken aback by his intense gaze – the iris that was nearly as dark as the pupil, which always sent chill down his spine.

Mew could actually pin him down with that single gaze alone.

Gulf didn’t know what he was thinking at the moment but the next thing he knew, he moves his body closer to the other man until he was just few inches away from him. 

It was probably because of the alcohol that made him do the thing he did next – with his head spinning like crazy.

He leaned forward – one hand curling around Mew's neck, the other one grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him down a bit into a kiss. Gulf pulled Mew closer and he swears to everyone that right when Gulf stared kissing him – Mew starts to kiss back, He felt Mew's hand curled around his waist as their teeth started nibbling on each other’s lips.

Kissing Mew felt too good to be true and although they kissed multiple times on-screen, this one still feels different, and he couldn’t just stop. This is like the first time he kissed him for real at the first day of their workshop. So, Gulf dived in again, his hand around Mew's neck, fingers tugging at the hair at the back of his neck.

Until Gulf was out of breathe and needed a break to take a deep breathe – heart beating so fast and adrenaline numbed at the back of his mouth. Shit, he never planned this.

He only planned to confess but not to kiss Mew. What the hell had he just done? When he realized the fuck up thing he had done, he closed his eyes, afraid to open them again ever. 

But when he did, He saw Mew just sitting in front of him, his hair a bit messy and lips are swollen – just staring at Gulf.

It's like someone slapped him multiple times. 

Fuck it.

Was he crazy?

It was as if someone is choking his throat and he had a trouble formulating words to say. 

Nerves eating all of his being.

He just stared at Mew in disbelief of what he did – Mew on the other hand seemed to realized what just happened – eyes darting left and right between Gulf's and he was about to say something, but Gulf quickly pulled himself up from the sofa and grabbed his phone from the table, and instant went to the door and put his shoes on. 

It seems like he's now pretty sober. No alcohol in his system, feels like he never even drinks a single drop. 

When he got out of Mew's condo – He could still feel his hear beating rapidly inside his chest as he found himself having a hard time fumbling with his car keys.

“Damn it.” He mutters under his breathe, Fuck, He needed to get out of here and go back at his place and rethinks his life decisions. 

He's been so stupid lately. And this, the kiss, was never his intention. What reasons could he come up with when Mew asks him? Of course, he would ask him. Mew would not let this pass without him not knowing the reasons why Gulf just kissed him – out of nowhere. He knows Mew pretty well.

He tries to compose himself, letting a breathe out, and got in his car and drives away from Mew's place.

He wanted to slap himself, fucking well done Gulf, he thought bitterly. He just fucked up a good friendship.

What was he thinking really? 

Gulf shakes his head, He should get himself ready for a heartbreak and come up with good excuses why he did what he did. 

“Such an idiot, Gulf. Such an idiot. What the hell are you thinking?” He said to himself as he drives, hands pressed hard on the stirring wheel. 

There are a lot of things in his mind right now, What Mew was thinking after the kiss? He was stunned when Gulf pulled away – but then Gulf was sure that he felt Mew kissed him back. 

He could even feel his hands curling around his waist, trying to pull him closer. 

But then Gulf shakes his head, Maybe Mew was just carried away from the moment. Just because he kissed back that doesn’t mean he feels something for Gulf.

Damn, He didn’t know if he should blame the alcohol or himself for that but at the back of his mind – He perfectly knew he was the plaintiff for this mess. 

He's now feeling so scared about what Mew would say – Gulf doesn’t want Mew to feel uncomfortable around him especially that they’re working together. He doesn’t want to wake up one day and Mew would be distant because of what happened – and most of all he doesn’t want to lose him. 

He really fucked up big time.

When he reaches their home – the first thing he does was to go to bed immediately. 

His parents are probably sleeping now that it’s already almost 12 in the morning. 

He threw his keys and phone to the bed – He didn’t want to check if Mew sends him a text he just knows that his phone just keeps vibrating. Maybe that’s from Bester, - the latter left him with Mew because he knew Gulf would stay over for a night but probably Mew told Bester that Gulf left.

He takes a deep breathe, If only he could hide inside his room forever – he probably would and never having to face Mew again. But it would never work because he works with him. 

Or maybe he would just go to Madagascar and live there. 

He closes his eyes, his heart still beating it’s pace – He should probably stay up all night and think of possible excuses when he faces Mew again tomorrow.

“Gulf?” 

He hears a few knocks against his bedroom door and recognizes his older sister's voice. He thought no one noticed that he was home considering that it was already late. 

“Yeah?” Gulf says, pulling himself up from the bed and got a hold of the door knob when his sister’s speaks again. 

“Mew texted me saying he is coming over. He said you're not answering his texts and calls. Are you okay? Something happened?” She mutters with a sleepy voice as Gulf hears her shuffled into her feet outside his room.

_WHAT?_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Mew is coming over? What the fuck? 

Gulf opened the door, and he was met by his sister with a blanket wrapped around her body – eyes still sleepy.

He swallowed the lump on his throat, “What?” 

His sister arched a brow at him, looking at Gulf a bit suspicious, “Did something happened? I thought you were staying at his place but then I heard your car.” 

Gulf shakes his head, Great, now he has to lie to his older sister. “Nothing. It’s just something came up.” 

His sister looks like she’s not buying any of it, “Couple fights?” She asked, smirking. 

Here we go again with the teasing.

He shakes his head again and sighs, “Go back to sleep. I think you’re about to pass out.” He says calmly but inside he was freaking the hell out. Mew is coming over and Gulf thinks he should now get his passport and go to Madagascar.

His sister nodded her head, “Alright. I'll go back to sleep but make sure you two keep it down, okay? Parents are home.” 

Gulf stares at his sister in disbelief who just gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back into her room, leaving behind Gulf – still freaking out.

He went back to his room, and was about to pulled himself down on the bed when he heard the bell rang.

Shit. He’s definitely just going to move to Madagascar.

Gulf takes a breathe, even if he won’t let Mew in the house or don’t talk to him right now – He'll going to meet him tomorrow eventually.

It’s now or never. 

He went downstairs and when he’s in front of the door, He stops for a second, just to calm his breathe down then he placed his hand on the handle, inhaling and exhaling one last time with closed eyes before opening the door and facing the object of his affection.

When the door opens, He didn’t dare to move or say something, he just bravely stares back at Mew. 

“Gulf.” Mew mutters in a soft tone. 

Gulf blinks his eyes once, “What do you want, Mew?” He asks, he has to face this demise, “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for it to happen. I know you must be hating me right now, I know. I'm sorry.” Gulf rambles on, his voice small and a bit shaky then he stares at the ground – too embarrassed to even look at Mew straight in the face.

“I think I forgot something.” 

Gulf arched a brow and looked up to the man in front of him, completely perplexed.

“ _What_ -“ 

Gulf didn’t even finish what he’s about to say when Mew steps forward, making Gulf stumbles backward – and the next thing he knew, Mew pulled him by the waist and kisses him softly on the lips.

* * *

**MEW**

When Mew felt that Gulf pulled back from the kiss, that’s when Mew realized what Gulf had just done. 

He kissed him.

He was bewildered and shocked at the same time, He didn’t knew that Gulf would make the first move – and when he felt like someone threw an ice bucket at him when he realized that Gulf pulled himself up from the couch and went instantly at the door and left.

Mew wants to go after him quick – but he was still in verge of shocked and confusion to even move a single muscle. 

If he was being honest, He loved the kisses Gulf gave and a bit disappointed that it didn’t last long because God knows how much he wanted to kiss him. 

And, Mew didn’t plan that this night would went like this. He thought they would just drink three bottled of wine and then sleep, that’s it.

And when Gulf kissed him, he wished that it’s not just because of the alcohol but seeing him so embarrassed and ashamed of what he did – Mew was hell a lot of sure that Gulf has feelings for him. 

And the way Gulf blushed so hard.

So, Mew did what his hearts says. He quickly pulled himself up from the couch, grabbing his phone and keys from the table and went inside his car. 

Now is probably the time to tell Gulf what he’s feeling. He’s been so scared over the past few months about his growing feelings for Gulf and there were a lot of negative thoughts in his head that he gave a lot of attention to. 

It was about three months ago when he acknowledged the fact that he’s in love with Gulf, and he was so afraid about it. 

He was controlling his feelings so much that he didn’t want to confess because he doesn’t simply want to lose him – he didn't want to get another rejection. And most of all he didn’t want to repeat what happened before. Mew had been so careful with his feelings right from the start, he thought he had a control over his emotions but guessed he hadn’t because he fell for Gulf – harder. 

Actually, he’s never love someone like this – so intense and hard before – not even with his past lovers. 

He thought if he was just going to ignore his feelings, It'll just vanish but it didn’t – the more he spends time with Gulf – the more he falls for him and it’s actually hard to control it when Gulf is just being so loveable. 

He remembers from the first time he had met him, He was surrounded by his friends that he even thought they were his bodyguards – to their first workshop, He knew from the start that he needed to protect him. He’s just too precious for his own good.

And then the filming of the series started – He felt warm, comfortable and easy with Gulf. He's the type of person who doesn’t speaks a lot so Mew had to be the one to initiate a conversation so he would talk to him and although he’s like that. Gulf is a very good conversationalist – he would listen to Mew and he'd give his opinions about whatever Mew had talked about. 

Gulf is always ready to listen to Mew and that’s probably one of the thing s he loves about Gulf – he's always there for Mew, always ready to be a shoulder Mew could rely on.

As time passed by, Mew grew fond and affection for Gulf. He didn’t even know how and why it happened because the next thing he knew, Gulf always makes him smile and happy. 

He's too adorable for his own good sometimes. He would do this weird and cute things sometimes just to make Mew smile – and even though he’s making a fool of himself – he’s okay with it as long as he gets Mew to laugh.

And then, Mew would just smile about whatever Gulf does. It doesn’t matter if Gulf looks weird or cute – his presence alone makes Mew giddy and joyful. 

He didn’t give it a thought at first – about Gulf making him happy for no reason because maybe he just really grown fond of him. 

When Mame told the both of them that they should get used to kinship for fan service, Mew was okay with it and so was Gulf – they would hug each other like it’s something they would usually do – whenever he hugs Gulf – he feels at ease. He feels something so warm. 

And Gulf got used to the kinship, He would always sit on Mew's lap and Mew will no complain. There was one time when the fans made a trend about him being Gulf’s comfortable chair. 

He showed the trend to Gulf – _Suppaseat_. 

Both of them just laughed it off, and Gulf didn’t mind and never felt uncomfortable with Mew. He got used to it, like Mew's lap is a free real estate for Gulf. 

Sometimes, they would sulk with each other. Mew had his own reasons for it, and he would admit that he was the one who would usually sulked. He didn’t know why it made him smile whenever Gulf would pout at him and asked him why he was sulking, and Mew, being whipped for pouting Gulf, would just forget why he was sulking and get Gulf to sit on his lap again. 

He remembers about the second time they met, It was very awkward at first, There was still a wall between them but look at them now, they were so glued to each other. 

They were once Mew and Gulf, now, they're _MewGulf_.

Mew thinks about the past interviews, He knew they were just doing fan service, he knew for Gulf at least because whatever Mew did, it wasn’t just fan service, He was sincere by his actions and words.

He didn’t know if the younger man was being serious because sometimes Gulf would throw dirty jokes like he was really so serious about it and sometimes would just make Mew blushed and gets shocked with his actions and words.

Gulf is full of surprises. 

It was in November when he had a talk with Tul – He told him that he felt something for Gulf and he was scared because he knew Gulf has a girlfriend at that time and he was straight.

He was so scared to the point that he tried to ignore his feelings and just go with the flow but Tul told him that it’s okay to feel scared because he understands about his past. He just said that whatever Mew's decision was, he would support him no matter what. 

So Mew goes with the flow, Gulf would flirt in interviews and Mew would do the same. He knew it was for the fans though. 

But sometimes, He would feel sad when he thinks about it – He knew Gulf would never reciprocate the feelings because Mew was just an older brother for him but sometimes Mew would look at Gulf's way and the latter was already looking at him with fond eyes and full smiling mouth. He remembered Gulf saying one time that he wasn’t good with words rather he speaks through his eyes.

He didn’t want to give it a full attention but the thing was, Gulf would always blush whenever Mew says something flirty in front of the fans – He sometimes felt Gulf tensing while he was wrapped around his arms and he thought the latter was uncomfortable but the more Mew hugs him the more he would bury his head on his neck, grinning. 

It was December when Gulf told him that he broke up with his girlfriend already – Mew comforted him but he felt so ashamed for feeling some light of happiness inside him – Gulf is now single. 

He's single but that doesn’t mean Mew has a chance. 

But at least, Mew now can flirt with him privately because when Gulf was still with his girlfriend, Mew still knew where he stood with him – He's not a bad person to take advantage of being alone with Gulf while not being with his girlfriend when they were shooting and going to events and interviews. 

And when they broke up, everything changed. 

Mew and Gulf got even closer – they were always together. And Gulf became so shy and more pretty with him, they were both glowing with each other. 

In January, they spent new year’s eve together and had talks about their future and such, He got to know Gulf better. 

In promotions, They were more comfortable than ever. Both of them flirted more and more – and Mew was having a hard time distinguishing what's real and what’s not with Gulf's words. 

And then February came, they spent the valentines together and Gulf surprised him on his birthday. What more could Mew asked for? Gulf is just so perfect, endearing and adorable. 

Gulf is someone Mew wants to protect and keep forever if he could. Mew got a lot of chances to confess his feelings but whenever he tried it – He would back out and just decide for another day. 

There were a lot of things in his mind, What if he confess and get rejection and Gulf would feel uncomfortable around him? He doesn’t want that. He wants Gulf to feel safe with him. So he takes things slow, He would just enjoy every moments with him. 

He knew to himself that he's in love with Gulf - he's in love with him so much that he thinks it would be harder to move on – Gulf is the type of person that is hard to forget.

Now, He just sent a text to Gulf’s sister saying he was coming over their house because Gulf wasn’t answering all of his calls and texts. 

He actually felt happy because now he knows Gulf feels something for him, at least that’s what he thinks.

It's now the time to get him and just be with him for as long as he could – Or better yet, forever. Mew wants that. 

When he found himself right in front of the door – He took a deep breathe, feeling a bit nervous. He's going to confess all of his feelings for Gulf now – there’s no backing out or else he would lose the chance.

The door opens, the first thing Mew notices was Gulf looking so distressed – Gulf didn’t dare to move or say something to him, he just stared at Mew.

Mew wants to smile and embrace Gulf with a hug but he told himself that he should just do that later.

It looks like Gulf wasn’t planning to say something, so he speaks, “Gulf.” He says, with his soft tone he could muster, because now, Gulf looks so vulnerable.

He sees Gulf blinks his eyes, and opens his mouth to speak, “What do you want, Mew?” Gulf asks, “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn’t mean for it to happen. I know you must be hating me right now, I know. I'm sorry.” Gulf rambles on, his voice small and a bit shaky then he looks at the ground – as if it was more interesting than Mew.

Mew smiles – even though Gulf looked so embarrassed – He still looks so cute.

“I think I forgot something.” 

With that, Gulf snapped his head up to look at Mew, one brow arched in confusion. 

“ _What_ -“ 

He didn’t let Gulf finish – Mew quickly steps forward and Gulf stumbles backwards – and the next thing he does – He grabbed Gulf by the waist and finally kissing him softly on the lips.

Gulf was taken aback by the that, Mew could feel it. 

Mew didn’t intend to bit Gulf's lower lip but he did and pulled him even closer by his waist and kisses him – Second passed, Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew's neck and properly return the kiss.

Their bodies pressed against one another, their tongues fighting for dominance, Mew tightly wrapped his hands around Gulf's waist and the latter could only whimper. 

He let Gulf's fingers run through his hair frantically as they kissed feverishly – causing moans to spill from both of their mouths.

Suddenly, Gulf's back hit a solid surface because Mew already moved the both of them inside the house – Mew couldn’t help himself but to trail kisses down Gulf’s neck – marking him everywhere. 

Everyone should know now that Gulf is his and no one else’s. 

Gulf craned his neck even more, giving Mew the full access to it, gasping a bit when Mew's tooth sink into his neck – nails scratching along Mew's back and the latter likes the way Gulf's fingers on his back felt.   
  
They kissed for another minute until the both of them were out of breathe, Gulf was the one who pulled back – still his hands wrapped around Mew's neck. 

He breathes in and out, “My parents and sister are home.” He says, chuckling, Mew notices his whole face is now so red from blushing. 

Mew laughs, “I’m sorry. The kiss at my place isn’t enough. I had to do it.” He mutters, pulling Gulf closer to him – He wants to be closer with him as much as he could – Gulf didn’t say something so he thinks, he should get this opportunity to tell him what he felt for so long. 

“Gulf,” Mew breathes out, “Why did you ran away like that?” 

He sees how Gulf turns his head away, looking anywhere but Mew, so he grabs Gulf's chin softly and tilted his head so he’s looking at him directly. “I’m not mad, okay? I was sad when you ran away like that. You didn’t let me speak.” 

Gulf bit his lip – Shit, Gulf should stop doing that or else Mew would just really kiss him again for the rest of the night. 

“I didn’t know what I was thinking. I wanted to do it for so long and I thought you were mad.” 

Mew chuckles, “I never said I was mad.” 

Gulf cutely nods his head and finally realizing what Mew was here for, “And you are here because you wanted to give back the kiss?” He joked but it was still obvious that he was nervous. 

“Hmmm,” Mew mumbled, “But it wasn’t just the reason. I want to tell you something.” 

It's now or never. 

Mew smiles before he speaks, “I love you, Gulf. I've been in love with you for awhile now. I love you, okay? I really love you.” These are the words that Mew could only formulate and he thinks they were enough, anyways. 

There he said it, he said the three words. 

To be honest, His heart is still beating so fast against his chest and scared what Gulf might say but whatever his answers may be, He would just accept it. 

Gulf didn’t say something after Mew just poured all of his confidence into it and finally uttered the three words that meant so much to him – He suddenly felt that he shouldn’t have said that because Gulf’s deafening silence was torturing him a bit. 

“If you _don't_ -" Mew didn’t finish what he was about to say when Gulf planted a soft kiss on his lips again – then he leaned his head away and looked at Mew which made Mew smiled then he kissed Mew again and pulled away. “What was that for?” He asked, chuckling. 

Gulf beams at him, his full white teeth flashing in genuine smile, “I just want to do it.” 

Mew nods his head, God, Gulf is so adorable. “So, Your answer?” 

“The answer was obvious, Mew.” Gulf said, still smiling. 

Mew pouted, “I wanted to hear it.” 

Gulf laughs, and caresses Mew's cheek, “I love you, Mew. I love you. I love you. I love you so much.” 

Now, Mew feels like he's in euphoria. It feels so good to have the feelings reciprocated especially from someone he loves and meant the most to him.

And that was enough for Mew, He steals another kiss from Gulf. “Now, Mewgulf is real.” 

Gulf smiles from ear to ear, “It's real. It's been real.” 

“Gulf?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. You know, I planned to confess my feelings but emotions got the best of me so I kissed you instead.” Gulf mutters, smiling sheepishly. Like, he was still so embarrassed about what he did. 

Mew laughs, pulling Gulf even more close if that’s even possible. He just wants to hold him like this forever. “I should’ve confessed earlier so I could kiss you like this.” He finishes and leaned in but his lips landed on Gulf's check because the latter tilted his head.

“My parents are home. You could kiss me at my room.” Gulf said teasingly, suddenly he reeked of confidence, just earlier he was blushing and feeling shy now he's telling Mew that he could kiss him in his room.

Mew smiles as Gulf pulled himself away from Mew's embrace and started walking up stairs to get on his room, Mew follows him and when the both of them reached the bedroom, Mew didn’t waste any more time but to pull Gulf again by the waist and planted a kiss.

“They were right, You couldn’t get enough of me.” Gulf said, teasingly, as he wraps his arms around Mew's neck.

Mew nodded, “Yeah, I just really love you." 

Now, both of them got the taste of their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest prompt to me on twitter too! My username is @tabismew 💛 
> 
> Stay healthy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up tomorrow! 💛💛✊


End file.
